Evans unexpected journey
by Hitman227
Summary: Evan Forest was just a 12 year old boy not wanting to do any thing with Pokemon. Every time he went near one they backed away from him. So he just settled for being a normal kid in a world of pokemon. But after one day when he rescue's a Charmander and Pikachu from an attacking Swarm of beedrill his life is thrown into a crazy world of adventure and excitment.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_"Evan your going to be fine. Just stand up slowly and get used to thing." I sighed and rubbed my head in pain. "Is he ok did he go threw it ok." Another said. "He should be fine." The first said. I looked up to see a charmander and a pikachu standing in front of me. I thought I was going crazy. It sounded like they were talking but it couldn't be."He Evan you ok. You with us buddy." The Charmander said. I caught my breath and was ready to scream buy for some reason I couldn't. "Don't try to talk you need to rest for a bit. You just went threw something that drained a lot of energy from you." The Charmander said. I slowly closed my eyes waiting for sleep to take me again then._

Of course then I woke up in my real life. I was confused. I had been seeing the same to Pokemon in my dreams for the past 3 weeks and I began to think it was nonsense. I just got up and went to my mirror and looked myself over. I was about to start school soon and it seemed like things were going to be the same old boring routine for me. I was probably the only one out of my friends that stayed in school. Every one else went on there Pokemon journey. And don't get me wrong I wanted to as well but I just couldn't do it. I don't have real good ties with Pokemon at all. I am not afraid of them or any thing it's just that I can't go near one.

Every time I go near a pokemon they back away from me. I eventually just gave up and decided to finish my schooling. I mean there are plenty of people in the world that don't go on Pokemon journey's. I just so happen to be in that number that just doesn't want to do it. I didn't want to deal with every Pokemon I meet running from the very sight of me. I had no idea why it was like that but I just didn't care any more. I had lost all desire to even think about training o pokemon for a pet even. I just had completely given up on them. I walked down my stairs to the living room. And to no surprise there was another not from my parents. **"Away at a business trip for a week. wont be home till sunday there is food in the fridge and money on the counter. We should be flying in home around 6:00 on sunday. have fun." **

I sighed. "Another week by myself." I said. The problem was this week was a break from school. I didn't go back until next week. This made me a little angry but not by much. I sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Once again the professor was on explaining the joy's of being a starting out trainer. And explaining the starters you get to choose from. "Like I even need to know any of this." I said. I changed the channel to something that would look like it would interest me. But my problem was finding something to do alone was the most boring thing in the world. It was not something I liked to do. I was starting to wish that it wasn't the break but a school week instead.

I sighed and got up and went to my room to change. I was going to go outside for the day and try to make the day pass just a little faster. Because the time usually flies by when I am doing something that I enjoy. It is something I tend to notice. So I changed into my outside clothing. And This is what I wear. I had a blue jacket in with a 3 clawed scratch mark symbol on it. I kept my necklace on from my brother before he disappeared on his journey. Which is another reason why I wont go on a Pokemon journey. I had my favorite black shirt on under the jacket. With my jeans and My red running shoes. I know an odd get up but it is what I preferred. people always seem to find my style odd.

But I went to my door and was about to walk out when my phone rang. "Hello." I said. "Hey Evan it's Jack.". A voice said. "Hey Jack how is every thing." I said. "It's going well. I managed to get my 5th badge today and I thought to call and see how my favorite friend is doing." Jack said. I sighed. HE only called to talk about his victory and I knew it. "I am doing fine but I was just about to head out. Maybe we can talk when I get back." I said. "sure thing. Oh and I should be coming threw in about a week. I can't wait to see ya again." Jack said. I sighed. "Alright talk to you when I get back." I said hanging up the phone. I opened my door shut it and began my walk into the forest.

And I know the forest is full of Pokemon. Why would you walk into it if you don't want to mess with Pokemon. Well I said I wouldn't deal with them. I never said I wouldn't look at them while they were in the wild. It is at least one thing I can do that helps pass the time. And plus this is something I do. It is kind of like a nature walk. I just walk around taking all that there is to see. Best part about this is that I don't even have to worry about them running from me. Wild pokemon run from just about every person that they see because they don't want to get caught. Now there is the ones that attack you but thats if your on a path with a lot of flora on it. And for those who don't know flora is plants.

And I stay away from any path that looks like it could be full of plant life. I don't like running the risk of getting attacked. So I knew that I was safe on this path because I traveled it daily and had no need to fear it. Now I didn't know it but I should have feared that path that day. I walked on thinking that nothing was going to happen. I thought I was just going to have a regular day out in the air walking threw the forest. Then as I turned to the right I saw that a Charmander was being attacked by Beedrill and a Pikachu was trying desperately to fight them off and protect him. I mean of all the paths something like this had to happen on the one I traveled daily.

Now as I said before I really don't like to interfere with pokemon things if they are wild. But this was something I couldn't take my eyes away from for some odd reason. I mean I did feel a little sorry for them but I wasn't about to get in between a wild pokemon fight. But then I saw the Pikachu take a bad attack from behind. It feel down and both it and the Charmander were then being attacked. "Oh you are kidding me right." I said to myself. I was watching this take place and was doing nothing. I then began to think 'I need to stop this before they get killed.' I was just standing shocked at that thought. "you must be going crazy" I said to my self because then I grabbed a stick on the ground near my feet and charged in swinging.

I didn't know why I was doing this. I didn't even care for Pokemon any more and here I was fighting Beedrill keeping these two safe. "Go on get out of here!" I yelled. I had whacked about 3 to the ground with my stick before they left. I knew that what I did was probably the dumbest thing ever. Because beedrill were dangerous. They were known to put even humans in the hospital from there near death attacks. I sighed a little relieved. I then looked down at the Pikachu and Charmander on the ground. They reminded me of the ones from my dreams over the past few weeks. I sighed and picked them up. I could feel them shaking as I did. And the one problem was I was miles from the nearest center.

This ment I was going to need to take them to my house and heal them the best I could. Mom and dad had always kept medical supplies for both human and pokemon alike. You know just in case I ever did get a Pokemon and start my journey. I turned and ran back to my house feeling the little guys shake in pain. "Oh man I must be going insane." I said as I made my way to my house. And as I did I went inside quick I then placed them on my couch and went to my family medicine cabinet. I was sure mom wouldn't mind seeing as how I was home alone. I grabbed 2 potions and two berries that stopped poison just incase they were from the Beedrill stings.

I ran back to the couch and set the things down before getting to work on the little guys. To be honest I didn't really know how to spray potions worked so I just sprayed there bodies then gave them both the berries for just in case. I even ran back and grabbed two Oran berries and gave it to the little guys. I didn't want to have them wake up and still be in a little pain. I got up and sat on my chair. I looked at the Pokemon on my couch and sighed. "What the heck are you doing Evans." I said to my self. I closed my eyes waiting for the sleep to take over again. I really needed to sleep after the whole ordeal that just occurred.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_"It's going to be ok Evan. We can explain every thing later." I heard a voice say."Yeah all that matters is that your safe." A female voice said. "Come on Evans try and stay conscious long enough to reach our home after that you can sleep." A voice said. A picture began to form showing the Charmander and the Pikachu and the sides of me dragging me to this hut like place. I let out a moan trying to speak. "Don't try and talk. Your not ready yet. Just use what energy you have to walk. We can explain when you have rested up." The Charmander said. I looked up and I could see the worry in his face. "I don't think he has the energy." The Pikachu said. I knew it was a girl then. Then once again every thing went black._

I woke up on my chair next to my couch. I looked at the couch and the berries I had placed next to the two little pokemon were gone and the Charmander and Pikachu were fast asleep. I got up quietly trying not to wake them up. I went into my kitchen and checked my calendar before going to the fridge. The day was monday and it also ment that the new week officially. I went made myself breakfast and sat at the table. I usually ate in the front but because of the Pokemon I didn't want to even go in there. I looked at the clock and was surprised to find it was 10:30am I am usually up 2 hours earlier. But I guess saving two Pokemon for Arceus knows what reason tired me out.

I sighed. "This is going to be a very long week for you Evans." I said. To be honest I wasn't sure how my week was going to go. But know I was sure it was gong to be a horrible one seeing as how I had two Pokemon in my living room. I sighed and finished my breakfast and went for the stairs. I needed to get out of these cloths before they started to really smell bad. I went into my room and switched to my normal cloths. I had put on my flip flops with shorts on. I had a baggy T-shirt and I still had my necklace on. I wouldn't take that thing off for nothing. My brother Steven had given it to me before he disappeared. This was my home cloths. Or at least my cloths for the day.

I took a quick look at the mirror and nodded. I then went down stairs to see if the charmander and Pikachu were still asleep. They were to my surprise still passed out on the couch. "These little guys must have been beaten pretty hard to do this." I said to myself. I walked over and sat down on the part of my couch that they weren't on. I grabbed the remote to turn on the Tv. Once again all that was on were things about Pokemon and how trainers live and exciting life filled with danger and adventure. I simply turned it off and grabbed a book off the shelf instead. Not something I would typically do. But seeing as how there are two pokemon in my house that I have to keep and eye on. I really didn't have any other choice now did I.

So I opened it up and decided so read until these two woke up from there sleep. And I think I made it about half way before they started moving. When they did I put it down and watched as the two little Pokemon started to wake up. For some reason. I couldn't keep my eyes from them. As soon as they got up and saw each other they looked awfully surprised. They looked at each other and started shaking. My guess was from the shock that they survived the attack they went threw. They started talking to each other but of course all I heard was them saying there names. "Charmander Char." "Pika Pika Pikachu!" That was all that I heard. I just smiled. "Well it seems you guys are doing ok." I said.

They then looked my way and got this look of fear that every pokemon got around me. "Hey I have no intention of hurting you guys. I'd say that the only reason your still breathing is because of me." I said. I know a little harsh but as I said I gave up on Pokemon a long time ago. I was tired of them avoiding me so what else was I supposed to show them. I wasn't going to shoe any thing but myself to them. I looked at them and they seemed a little frightened but the Pikachu seemed to try and come closer. I sighed. I placed my hand out next to it. "Go ahead look or smell or do whatever you do. But I promise you I will not harm you at all." I said.

The little mouse came closer and looked my hand over. It grabbed it with it's little paws and lifted it up to look under it. True to my word I didn't have any thing to harm them. The little mouse looked up and smiled at his friend. I sighed. At least there is one in this world who trusts me. I watched the fire lizard come up shaking. It was still afraid. My guess was because they didn't really see humans much so they didn't really know about us. I sighed and started rubbing my hand down it's back starting at his tail. At least I think it was a he. But when I did that at first he seemed to flinch and wait for some kind of pain which never came. I just laughed. I just stroked his back slowly.

"Its ok little guy. I wont hurt you see." I said. He seemed to calm down a bit more each time I rubbed his head. And then at one point as soon as I finished he let out an excited yelp. "Char Char!" I laughed. "Well I guess that means you both warmed up to me now doesn't it." I said. They seemed to understand because they nodded at that. I laughed once again. "Well your the first to ever stay near me." I said. I looked at my watch and sighed. It was already the afternoon. And I had yet to go see my friend Lizzy at the park. I always did that on mondays with no school. "Well I guess since you guys feel better you can leave." I said. I grabbed my jacket and a bit of cash and walked out the door leading the two pokemon out.

I bent down and handed them another Oran berry each. "This should help you both when you need it. I better get going." I said. I turned around and started running. But I did turn and wave good bye to them. I had no godly Idea why in the world I saved them like I did. But I felt proud for some reason. I finally had two pokemon friends that didn't fear me. It felt good in a way. It told me that not all pokemon were going to fear me. I still didn't know why they did thou. It didn't seam to make any sense when ever I thought about it. All one had to do was smell me or look at me and start backing away. Even the trained ones do that to me. Jack would always laugh at me when I went next to his team and they would back away.

I ran to the park thinking about all this. I didn't even know I was there till I heard the all to familier female voice. "Well there you are Mr. Evans." Lizzy said. And don't get the wrong idea. Lizzy is about the same age as me. She just call's me Mr. Evans because she knows that I hate it when she does that. "Aw come on when are you going to stop calling me that. I am not an adult yet." I said. "I don't know. probably when I feel like it." She said. "Oh very funny Lizzy." I said. I sat down on the bench next to her and smiled. "Well you look especially happy today." Lizzy said. I nodded. "Thats so unlike you. What happened to make you so happy." Lizzy asked.

"Nothing really. I just learned that there is still hope for me if my schooling doesn't work out." I said. I laid back against the bench and sighed. "So your giving second thoughts about being a trainer. don't you think your 3 years two late." Lizzy said. "No but that is only if school doesn't work out. I mean yeah we learn about pokemon is class but none of the class pokemon come near me." I said. "Yeah no kidding. I remember how that Zubat almost took your arm off." Lizzy said. "Oh come on you promised to never bring that up." I said. "Oh and what about that time when you were little you know with the Ninetails." Lizzy said. I just wanted to slap her upside the head then.

"Lizzy you know I don't like talking about that one. Besides my mother's ninetails is still in here poke ball after what she did. But you know since mom is not here I can let her out." I said. I laughed and looked at the sky. "Well it seems it's time for night to hit." I said. I got up to leave but then I heard a gasp. "OMG that is so cute Evan. You have a Charmander and Pikachu following you." Lizzy said. I looked back and to my surprise it was the same two I saved. "Oh wow." I said. "You know them Evan." Lizzy said. I could see her reach for her ball she keeps in her bag. As well as others around me. "Um yeah. I saved them from a beedrill attack yesterday. I had to catch them to do it thou." I said.

Lizzy took her hand out and pouted. "Well thats no fair." She said. I laughed. "Well night Lizzy" I said. I grabbed the two pokemon in each arm and carried them to my house. It was weird. I never had anything to do with pokemon and here I am carrying two home. But once we reached my house I set them down. "Now listen I lied back there to save your butts. Now it would be wise if you just went back were you came from. I am saying this for your own good." I said. I then saw the look of sadness on there faces. And if there is anything I hate more then Lizzy calling me MR. Evans it's a sad person or pokemon. "Fine you can come in. But try to behave. One broken anything and it's out you go." I said.

They seem to understand and nod. I opened the door and they walked in before I did. I left them to do whatever in the front room. I ran up to my room and opened up my closet. On the floor was a box labeled don't open for 10 years. I sighed. "Mom I know you gave her to me and made me promise not to take her out until I was 14 but I think 8 years is long enough" I said to my self. I grabbed the poke ball and closed the closet. I looked at it and gulped. I remember that ever since the accident I had Pokemon fear me. But I knew it wasn't because of mom's Ninetails. I knew about the stories. And Tail's never did any thing like that. The only thing she did was bite my arm leaving me a scar. I gulped and tossed the Poke ball letting the Pokemon out.

**Author: Well I did plan for this to be a one chapter thing but it kinda grew on me. So now I am making it into a story. And a long one to. If I can keep up with it. And I wont be updating the next story to the third Spyro story for a while. I am talking a break and doing this to give my mind time to come up with knew ideas. Oh and I know after reading the first chapter and this you know where this story is headed to in the future. The problem for me is. I don't know what Pokemon to turn Evan into. So suggestion would be appreciated. Please leave a comment or review it helps me get better.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_I didn't think it was going to happen but all of a sudden I was in a flash back of the accident. Mom and dad were in the kitchen making dinner for us. And Steven was at the table reading. Tails was in the front with me and we were playing around. She was waving her tails in front of my face and I was trying to grab them. Tails was probably the only ninetails in the world that would let some one get away with grabbing her tails. Provided that they were in the family. But after a point I got bored and stood up. I started walking to mom and dad then I remember turing to see tails frown. She always did that when I stopped playing with her. So When she wasn't aware. I grabbed her tail and pulled hard. I yanked a lot of hair off her tail. Then I remember her turning and bitting my arm. _

I was then back in the present and the poke ball was on the floor empty. And I looked up and there she was Tail's the family Ninetails. I looked at her and smiled. It had been 8 years since then and Tails still looked the same as she ever did. I looked at her tail and sighed. It was healed fully. That was a relief. I looked her over to make sure there was nothing really wrong with her. I mean beside it being 8 years. I then herd something I rather expected. I heard her stomach growl. I got up and went to my door but before I left I turned to her. "Stay here Tails." I said. I turned and left the room. I went down stairs and saw that the charmander and Pikachu were talking to each other. Although I had no idea what about.

"I see you two have made your selves feel at home." I said. They looked up and nodded. I grabbed Tails old bowl from under the sink and filled it with Pokemon food. The bag looked like it was ready to rip. But luckily it didn't. I turned only to see the two looking at me. I then heard there stomachs to. "Oh you got to be kidding." I said to my self. I grabbed two plates seeing as how we didn't have any more bowls. I placed more pokemon food on them and picked up tails filled bowl and started walking. "Sleep where ever you guys want because I am going to bed." I said. I walked up stairs and went into my room. As I shut the door I placed the bowl down and looked at Tails.

Well we kind of looked at each other. "Yeah it's e girl." I said placing the bowl down. And as I did I look a quick glance at my arm were the bite mark scar was. Tails followed were I looked. "I know you didn't mean it girl." I said patting her head. I then went to my bed and watched her eat her food. I turned back to my wall and saw all the old photo's of me and my brother before he left on his journey. He was always so energetic I never understood it. I sighed and turned off the light when I knew Tails was done. "Well girl. It is good to see you again after all these years." I said. I laid in my bed and covered up. I then felt something jump up on my bed. I looked to see Tails smile at me and lay down were she jumped.

I slightly smiled as I remembered she used to sleep next to my bed when I was little. "It's good that you still remember me Tails. I was afraid you forgot all about me." I said. And I know I have trouble with Pokemon but why is this one so different from the others. And your answer is because I practically grew up with Tails. she had been around since my birth so it was no problem with her. I smiled more and closed my eyes. I began thinking about every thing that had happened so far. I saved two pokemon gained there trust and released our family pet 2 years early. It was so random in my life that I should have expected the dream that occurred as soon as I was asleep.

_"So your sure Evan will be ok." A voice said. "Trust me. I have grown up with the boy since he was little." A feminine voice said. "I trust you completely. I just want to know if your sure." another girl voice said. I slowly opened my eyes. I saw the Pikachu, Charmander, and a Ninetails. "It's hard to believe you both were able to come here." Charmander said. "I was surprised my self. And I didn't know this would happen to him." The Ninetails said. "Well in any case when he wakes up tomorrow morning we can try to explain every thing to him." The Pikachu said. I tried to move and ended up falling down. They all heard it and came rushing my way. "Evans try and sleep ok. I promise you will fell fine in the morning"_

And thats when I woke up. I got up to see Tails still asleep on my bed. The sun was up and was coming threw my window. "Great another night of weird dreams." I said. I began to think hard on last nights dream. I looked at tails on my bed and then thought back to the Ninetails from my dream. They looked very Similar. Not to mention the one in my dream said she had grown up with me. It must have been a coincidence. I slowly got out not trying to not wake up Tails. I went into my closet and changed into a bright red Shirt, jeans and silver shoes. I walked down stairs and saw that the Charmander and Pikachu were up and exploring my home.

They seemed to have searched every area because I could see books of the shelves and cabinets open. But what really got me was that my brothers room. The one me and my parent's haven't opened since his disappearance was open. And yes his room was down stairs. I ran inside his room panicked. Taking a step inside it was like stepping back in time. His bed was neatly made from the day he left 4 years ago. His closet had a good portion of his close still open and there on the bed was a box. Wait! A box on his bed. That was never there. I grabbed it seeing a note taped to it. It was addressed to me. But instead of reading it or opening the box I just put it in his closet and shut it.

I walked out shutting the door and looking at the mess around the house. I began picking up every thing that was on the floor and putting the books on the shelves again. Except the one I was reading yesterday of course. I placed that on the counter. I then heard knocking on the door. "Who in the world could that be now." I said. I walked to the door. And as soon as I opened it I regretted it right away. "Well if it isn't little Evans." Jack said. I was surprised. "I thought you weren't supposed to be here for a week." I said. "My Flygon learned fly so we got here quicker." Jack said. "You just had to come here now didn't you." I said. "Well yeah now are you going to invite me in." Jack said.

I looked at him and sighed. "Yeah but no fighting." I said. "What do you mean by that. You don't have any Pokemon." Jack said. Just then there was a crash. We both ran into the kitchen. There was a plate on the floor in pieces and the Pikachu and Charmander were standing over it. "Oh come on what did I tell you two about breaking things." I said. They both looked up at me and showed this look of sadness. Well the Pikachu did. The Charmander was looking like he was bracing himself to get hit. I sighed. "It's ok. It was just a plate." I said. I bent down and pated both there heads and picked up the plate and threw it away. I then looked at Jack who was looking at me surprised.

"What!" I said. "Did I just see you pet a Pokemon and it not back away from you." Jack said. I nodded. "They are why I said no fighting." I said. "Dude next time tell me when you get Pokemon. Then I can ask ahead of time." Jack said. "I don't know I don't think you can beat tails." I said. Jack paused and looked at me. "YOU LET OUT THE NINETAILS" He said practically shocked. I nodded. "Of course. I mean 8 years is clearly a long time to keep a pokemon in it's ball." I said. Jack looked excited. "Can I see it." He asked. I nodded. I knew why he wanted to see it. Ninetails were Rare especially in our area. I waved him to follow me up stairs. We went into my room and shut the door.

I turned only to have Tails put her front paws on me and start licking me. "Ok girl it's good to see you to." I said. She got down and I began to pet her head. "She is amazing Evan." Jack said. I nodded. "Here's the kicker. My mom gave her to me. With the condition I wait till I was 14 to let her out." I said. Jack then looked at me and got a wide grin. "Please trade me for her." He said. It was my turn to look at him like he was crazy. "No way dude. She has been in my family since I was born." I said. I couldn't bare to part with Tails. He looked like I just kicked him. "Come on dude why not." He said. "Because I said no and I have to many child hood memories with her." I said.

"Ok I understand dude. But still it's pretty great your mom gives you her Ninetails." Jack said. I nodded. "Well I better get going dude. If you ever do decide to go on a journey. Look me up for a battle ok." Jack said. I nodded. "Ok got to go." He said. He ran down stairs and out of my house and that was all. I sighed "Typical Jack." I said. He always had a habit of running a few minutes after he shows up. I look at Ninetails and smile. "You want to meet some knew friends of mine girl." I said. She shook her head in a yes. We both exited my room and went down stairs. When the Pikachu and Charmander saw Tails they stopped looked as if they were surprised to see her. Which was understandable.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was weird to see. But the Pikachu and Charmander were talking to my Ninetails like crazy. I sighed and walked out the house. One of the main reasons I didn't stay was cause I didn't want to keep hearing Charmander and Pikachu over and over again. Yeah it was cute for a time but after a while it kind of gets a little old. Thats also one of the main reason's I don't want to be a trainer any more. I sighed and walked around my house. It had been a long time since I saw Tails and the same could be said for mom. I bet when she gets home she might be slightly more happy then angry. I mean mom caught Tails as a Vulpix when she herself was just a trainer.

I laughed. Thinking of my mom and dad as trainer was always to hard to believe. But If I didn't see the photo's it I wouldn't have believed it. But thinking on that also mad me think about my brother Steven. He had left 4 years ago to begin his journey. He kept calling every week for 2 years. Then suddenly it just stopped. Then 6 months after he stopped calling a letter came in the mail with a badge case and his pokemon belt. The poke balls were all empty. I still kept the badge case in a display case on my shelf in my room. He managed to get all 8. But to this day we still don't know what happened to him. I sighed again and sat down on the grass looking at the small pond behind my house.

I remember my brother's eve. She had turned into the water Version of her evaluations. It turned into a Vaporeon. I remembered when he came back to visit after his first year. He had only 4 out of 6 pokemon to his team. I remembered he had a Growlithe, Vaporeon, Ralts, and a Chameleon. I think his team was the only pokemon I knew besides Tails that didn't run from me at the sight. I loved seeing them. But since he disappeared things got worse for me. I kept getting more and more separate from the world. I just went to school and then home. I wouldn't hang out with friends I wouldn't go any where after school. I was that type of kid.

But right now things were so different I didn't even understand it. It was the first time in my life that Pokemon not belonging to my family or my brother took a liking to me. I Walked up to my room leaving the three to talk among themselves. I closed my door and sat on my bed. I thought about what had happened since I had brought those pokemon home injured. Not only did I heal them but they seemed to be taking a liking to me and Tails very well. After a while I laid down on my bed and passed out again. I didn't know why I was tired. The day hadn't gone by to fast but I was tired anyway. I started slowly closing my eye's and the last thing I remember seeing was something walking into my room.

That night for the first time I had a normal sleep. There was no dream or problem. Which was rather odd seeing as how these strange dreams had been giving me trouble for about 3 to 4 weeks now. I slowly woke up and started to look around. I tried to sit up but felt something hold me down. I looked not only to see Tails on my bed but the Pikachu and Charmander as well. It was a little uncomfortable. I mean I was use to tail doing it because we owned her. But these two were wild Pokemon. They had been sleeping on the grass not the comfort of a bed. I slowly got out of my bed not trying to wake any of those three up. I walked down stairs to my kitchen to check the calendar.

It was Wednesday. the time for the week had flown by so fast that it was almost time for mom and dad to come home from there trip. I was a little happy about this because I would get to tell them about the small little adventure I had with two wild pokemon while they were away on there business trip. I sat in the living room and smiled. Of course it was then the phone rang. I picked it up. "Hello?" I said. "Evans it is mom." The voice said. I was surprised. "Listen your dad and I wont be coming home longer then we thought. Way longer. We are going to be gone about a month. Please take care of yourself until we get back." Mom said. "Bye and I am really sorry hun we just have just gotten caught up in something is all. If it wasn't important we would be coming straight home." Mom said. The line went dead.

I took the phone from my ear as I began to cry. I mean they were leaving there 12 year old son home alone for a long time. It had gotten to the point to were I wanted to see them again really badly. I was sitting there on the couch holding the phone crying. I didn't notice that the three pokemon n my house came down stairs at that point. I just sat on the couch sniffing and thinking why are my parent's doing this to me. After about a while I felt something fuzzy go under my arm. I looked to see the Pikachu go underneath and lay its head on my lap. I sniffed and patted it's head. "Thanks little fella. I needed someone right now." I said. I heard a whin and looked to see the Ninetails starring at me.

"It's ok girl. I am just sad from a little bad news is all" I said. She came up and placed a paw on my other leg and I rubbed her head. I turned my head only to see the charmander on the arm of my couch starring at me. It was still rather odd. I had no attachment to these two but ever since I rescued them they seemed to not want to leave my house and now they want to comfort me. I looked at them and smiled. I may not have truly known these two but some where inside me I felt as if I already knew these little guys even thou we met just a few days ago. I then did something I never expected myself to do. I grabbed them both and hugged them. "Thanks you two. I really needed comforting right now." I said.

I sat on the couch with all three of them and laughed. If someone told me a few days ago that I was going to be next to 2 wild pokemon and my old family pet tails. I would have laughed at them and said that they were crazy and said that they were insane. But after today my response would be so different it would not sound like me at all. I laughed at my own thought and got up. I then got a serious face. I looked at the Pikachu and Charmander and sighed. I knew they couldn't stay with me because they were still wild. I couldn't keep from frowning. I opened the door and i motioned for the 2 to follow. "I'll be back later Tails." I said. We walked out and I looked at the two.

"Well. It's been a few days and you guys are looking better. So I would say it is time for you guys to get going." I said. They looked at me and began to realize what I was saying. Because after point they looked sad and started slowly moving away from me to the forest. I sighed and knew what I was about to do was either the worst decision I was ever about to make or a good one. "However since we got to know each other so well. What do you guys say about staying with me and being friends." I said. They looked back at me and looked shocked as if they heard what they thought they heard. I nodded. "You heard me right you two. I really think you two are fun so what do you say." I said.

They looked happy and ran to me. The Pikachu hugged my leg and looked up at me crying. As for the Charmander it did an impressive jump and landed in my arms as I caught him. He then hugged my neck. "I guess I'll take that as a yes" I said. I turned and walked back to my house with them both in my arms. We were all crying a little from happiness. For me it was the first time ever in my life that I was able to have a pokemon that was wild actually want to be near me. to go from fearing me to not wanting to leave me was something I never imagined could happen so yes I was a little happy that it did turn out the way it did. Because it showed me that I wasn't going to be alone in this world.

As we made it back to the house I went up stairs and made beds on the floor for the Charmander and Pikachu. I knew that at some point I was going to have to capture them in order to keep them safe. But I wasn't planning on doing it with out there approval on it. I mean they may be Pokemon but they still have feelings to. And I planned on respecting those feelings no matter what happens. I sighed and smiled. I looked up at Tails who was sitting watching me set up the spots. "Looks like things got more exciting around here eh girl." I said. She seemed to smile and nod her head. I went up and called every one up to show them the beds. And as soon as the rest of the day past we were all in our beds ready for sleep. I just smiled seeing how far I had come in just 3 or 4 short days. I smiled and went to sleep happy for the days to come.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After that wednesday the rest of the week went by in a flash. I mean the next four days were something to remember. I never lived in my home happy to see 3 Pokemon ever. I was always expecting an empty house and nothing to do. Now after some random event and saving those two little guys I have something to look forward to when I come home. Which is much more then I ever had in the past. I mean every where I went in the house I would turn around and there those two would be smiling and playing with each other. I will give you a run down of how the rest of my week went.

**_thursday_**

Things started generally the same. Except for the fact that I was waking up seeing two knew friends in my room. It was strange at first. I had completely that that were sleeping in beds I made in my room. They scared me when I woke up and saw that they were in my room. I then remembered real fast why they were in my room. Because I almost kicked tails when I had that mini heart attack. But other then that the day went off with out a hitch. Yeah the Pikachu and Charmander were hyper as crazy. I had to let them in the back yard so they wouldn't break anything in my house. They managed to cam down after a while and went back into my house with a grin on there faces.

_**Friday**_

After I woke up I went to the store with out them knowing. I didn't want them knowing what I was doing. But Mainly I was there to get supplies for school. It may have only been a week break but I still needed things. But yeah school supplies and two poke balls. secretly anyway. I got them for when it was time. I put them in my bag and went to my house. And after I got home I saw that the house was still in one piece. Tails was waiting by the door for me. I smiled patted her head and got my thing ready for school on monday. But I stashed the two poke balls away were those two would not even find them. I didn't want them seeing them and accidentally catch themselves.

_**Saturday**_

This day was a little crazy. Pikachu and Charmander were a little to much hyper today even for the usual. Yes I put them in the back yard to burn energy but even that didn't work. Because when I brought them in they seemed to be still rilled up. Charmander was poking around every where in the kitchen. Pikachu was Arceus knows were. I went to my room to get something and when I came down my medicine cabinet was open and every thing was scattered. I was silently praying that Charmander has not eaten any of the medicine in the cabinet it had opened. Mainly because every thing in it was for humans only not Pokemon. So yeah I was a little concerned.

_**Sunday**_

Nothing much happened on this day except taking care of Charmander who was sick all day. As I had feared he had gotten into the medicine and probably eaten some he should't have. I was busy all that day taking care of the little guy. It didn't want to move and it was constantly holding it's little stomach in pain. I felt so helpless not really being able to do anything but let it suffer threw it. The only thing I could do was hug it every now and then while telling it that it will pass and every thing would be fine. I really didn't know what else to do. And all the while the Pikachu was crying in my room scared for it's little friends life. I had tails stay up there to watch it. And by the time the day ended the Charmander was fast asleep in a much better state.

That was how the week mainly went. Now here it is Monday morning Charmander is better and I have to leave for school. I called Tails into her ball and put it in my pocket. I was planning on having lunch with her at my school. "I am trusting you guys to behave while I am gone." I said. I walked out the door not knowing that at the time a certain two pokemon were following me out my house. I walked the long distance to my school and past the logo. It had a big P on it with a Bayleaf on one side and a growlithe on the other side. I smiled. This was really a middle school but who was I to complain. I mean for a kid my age I had been alone for a while. I was about to walk up when my leg went stiff and I heard the all to Familiar "CHAR! CHAR!" Not only did I look down I had a near heart attack.

I saw both Charmander and Pikachu there looking at me happily. I groaned. I picked them up and ran to the small forest near by. "Look you can't follow me here. Not only to school kids come here but trainer's come here as well to show what they have learned in the world." I said. They looked at me and then realized what I said. "Look you see that bench over there. I eat lunch there. Wait in the forest until I come out for lunch ok." I said. They nodded as if they under stood and I sighed. I got up and Ran to my class room. My teacher was Mr. Packer. He used to be a trainer himself before ending his journeys to teach the youth of the next generation. Which was understandable.

"Ok welcome back class. I know your break must have been amazing and all but we must get back to our schedule." Mr. Packer said. I sighed and looked at the clock waiting for the time to go by. "Today class we have a Trainer that is taking time out of his journey to help tell you about the world we live in." Mr. Packer said. And of course there would be a trainer visiting my class today. We only had one visit every 3 weeks. And Mr. Packer just had to hear about there journeys in our world. I will be honest. At first it interested me. But then later on I didn't really care about it. I mean none of there pokemon would let me near them when they came by.

But that didn't really matter to me anymore. I was able to make friends with two of them over break and finally let out Tails after 12 years. so things seemed to be changing. I was so deep in thought I didn't hear my name being called. "Mr. Evans! Would you please pay attention to the class and not the scenery out side." Mr. Parker said. I snapped to attention. "Yes sir sorry Mr. Parker." I said. The trainer next to him smiled. "It's ok Mr. Parker. Some people just can't listen to stories about journey's. some need to experience it rather then hear about it." The trainer said. I sighed and leaned against my seat listening to the story. Then it came to the part I always dreaded but not any more. "Would you be so kind to introduce us to some of your Pokemon." Mr. Parker said.

the trainer nodded and threw out 5 poke balls and 5 pokemon appeared. A Chimchar, a Mightyena, a Seviper, a Umbreon, and a Bayleaf like on the logo. "This is my team. I have another but he doesn't like coming out to just random people. He said. I sighed and watched as the Pokemon started walking in between the desks and every one seem touched them as they walked by. I didn't bother because they usually wouldn't come near me. "Mr. Evan would you like to leave class as usual." Mr. Parker asked. I nodded. That was the only thing about these trainer visit's I liked. If you didn't have a good tie with Pokemon you could leave class until the visiter left.

I got up and made my way for the door but then there was a red flash in front of me and soon and I am not kidding you on this. A Lucario appeared right in front of me. "What in the world!" I said. "Well thats a surprise. She never comes out of her ball unless it's for a battle." the trainer said. _"This one has a scent of destiny about him" _I stood stiff. "I wasn't the only one who heard that in my head was I?" I asked. "Thats one of Lucario's abilities. She can use telepathy to talk" The trainer said. I looked at him and turned red. "I'll be out side Mr. Parker." I said. I walked out with that Lucario staring mr down.

And to be honest by the time the lunch bell rang. I was as happy as can be. I mean I didn't want to see that Pokemon jump out like that again. I went to the bench that I told the about and sat there waiting for them to show up. And wouldn't you know it. As I was eating my lunch I heard the cries of joy. "CHAR! CHAR!" "PIKA1! PiKACHU!" I looked up in time to see them running to me. I smiled and when they came to me and I patted there heads. "I told you guys I would be back." I said. I tore off a piece of my sandwich and gave it to them. They tore that in half and both ate. I smiled. "You two are going to be a hand full I can tell." I said smiling.

I wished that the happiness I was feeling then could last. But I then all of a sudden heard an all to familier voice. "OH WOW A PIKACHU AND A CHARMANDER" I looked to see Marcus my schools Trainer. He was a beginning trainer and was still in school on his parents wish. I was having the worst heart attack ever. He tossed his ball and sent out his Puchyena. I knew then what was about to happen. I stepped in between him and Charmander and Pikachu. "Move out the way Evans I want to capture those two pokemon." Marcus said. "So you want to steal another trainers pokemon that's low." I said. But of course he called my bluff. "Yeah like those are yours. You practically leave when a pokemon is even in the same room as you." Marcus said.

I began to think fast but then I remembered I had Tails in her poke ball in my pocket. I was going to hate what I was about to do but I didn't care. "Your not touching them Marcus." I said. I pulled out a poke ball and Marcus then looked shocked. "Come on out Tails" I said. I tossed the ball and My Ninetails came out in front of Marcus and the whole group of students that gathered to watch. "Were did you get that." He said pointing to Tails who by now understood what was going on and got battle ready. "This is my family Pokemon. My mom gave her to me when I was younger." I said. some kids looked at Tails amazed and shocked. And I couldn't blame them. Seeing a captured Ninetails was rare in it self. But to actually witness on battle was even rarer.

"Now back off before we go down a road we will both regret." I said. Marcus just starred at Tails then me then at the two Pokemon behind me. "I wont let this chance get away from me. Puchyena use Bite." Marcus said. It charged and I sighed. "Tails use Flamethrower." I said. She arched her self and shot a fire blast at The Puchyena. It was not really strong because it was ko'd right then and there. I looked at Marcus. "Go now." I said. He recalled his Puchyena and left to the nurse to heal his Pokemon. I patted Tails head. "Good girl" I said. I walked to the two and picked them up. They were shaking and crying form fear. "It's ok little guys. Your safe." I said. "Which is a lot more then I can say for you young man." A voice said. I turned to see Mr. Parker starring at me. I gulped. I knew I was in trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I looked at Mr. Parker and I could see he was angry. After all Pokemon fighting was strictly against the rules at this school. Especially if your not a trainer. And as far as every one in this school knew. I was the furthest thing from a trainer. Infact I wasn't even supposed to have Pokemon with me at all. But as I said I was in trouble. I sat in the front of the office with the three Pokemon waiting for Principal Steven to call me in. I could hear him and the teacher Mr. Parker going at it. Then I could also hear Marcus in there telling his side of the story. Which was probably full of crap and made up on the spot. I sat there and I looked at the two and sighed.

"Mr. Evan can you com in here please." The Principle said. As I walked in Marcus walked out. And he had this evil looking grin on his face. "I am going to have them just you watch" Marcus said. I was a little worried about the direction this was going to take. I walked into the office and Mr. Parker was looking at me with a angry expression. And Mr. Steven was calm. "Evan would you care to explain your self." Mr. Steven said. "What is there to explain? He has been hiding this ever since he came here. I would say he has a lot of work to make up." Mr. Parker said. I sighed. "I have had tails for a long time Mr. Steven. She was a present from my mom. But I was not to let her out of the ball till I was 14. As for the Pokémon in my arms. Well I sort of saved them in the forest a few days ago." I said.

Mr. Steven looked at me calmly. "You see I have been keeping these two at my house. At first they were like every other Pokémon. They just shook at the sight of me. But after a couple of days they soon learned that I was not going to hurt them and we sort of bonded. But they are still wild. I lied saying that they were mine to protect them." I said. Mr. Steven looked at me and sighed. "Well then that explains things. For one it explains why you even have a Pokémon and two why every time The staff have tried to take them from you they threw a fit and started crying or using moves on them." Mr. Steven said.

I nodded and sighed. "However there is the fact that you said that they were still wild. Which means you getting in the way was technically and illegal move." Mr. Parker said. I knew he was right. "So I say as punishment he should hand them over to Marcus." Mr. Parker said. And as soon as he said that they both started looking at me and started crying. They seamed to bury their faces in my jacket. "Mr. Parker. Do you see what you have done? Now I think that this is just a big misunderstanding. Mr. Evans. You are not in trouble this time. But next time those two appear here they are either wild or you better have captured them. Or they are fair game for the trainers here." Mr. Steven said.

I nodded. "Now seeing as how this was a rather rude interruption I would say that the classes be canceled for the rest of the day. Mr. Evans if I were you I would take those Pokémon and either set them in the wild or keep them at home." Mr. Steven said. I looked at him and nodded. "Don't worry. I will release them back into the forest tonight Mr. Steven." I said. I was a little heart broken. I looked at the little guys and I had to hold back my own tears this time. I had grown rather close to them even though I usually kept my distance from Pokémon. As I walked out into the schoolyard I saw Marcus waiting by the gate.

As I started walking by he and his goons got in my face. "Well I would say it's time you do as your told Evans. Hand them over." Marcus said. I got into his face. "I don't have to. You were thinking that your story was enough to get you two Pokémon but you were wrong. I have no intention of giving my friends to you so back off before I sick my Ninetails on you." I said. Now normally I would never threaten another person. But for some one to get in my face and demand something from me. Well that was going a little to far. As they all starred at me dumb struck. I walked away holding Pikachu and Charmander smiling.

The only good thing to become of that day was the fact that I didn't have to go threw school for the rest of the day. Pikachu and Charmander were Smiling playing with each other as I carried them home. I couldn't help but feel happy that I had got them away from that school and back to safety. I didn't think I would have been able to take it if some one had actually caught them. I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice that I had made it home until I almost ran into my fence. I went to my door and went inside my house. I set down Pikachu and Charmander and let Tails out of her ball. "Thanks a lot for today Tails. You really helped me out today." I said.

I patted her head and started heading up stairs. But for some reason I stopped and looked at my brothers room. Something was telling me to go into his room. I didn't know what. But I walked back down stairs and went into his room. And for some odd reason the box I had shut in the closet was back on his bed. I hadn't been in my brothers room since I put it into he closet. I went to it and was about ti pick it up to put it back in the closet then I stopped. Something was now telling me to open it. I mean yeah I had been curious as to what it was since I saw it. I lifted the letter on top and opened it. Before I could get the letter and small object came out into my palm. It was a small dark crystal. I took out the letter and read it.

_Dear Evan_

_I know by now if your getting this then I am already gone at this point. You probably got my bag case and poke belt in the mail as well. I can't really tell you the reason as to why I had to disappear like that. But since your reading this I guess you wanted some sort of idea. All I can say is that I had to do something that will probably keep me from ever coming home. But I did leave you with something. You may have gotten the crystal in the letter. It goes to what is inside the box. It was a secret I had been keeping since we were little kids. It will help you understand things better little brother. I am sorry I left on you. I hope that one day I get to see you again. Have fun and tell Tails I said hello._

I put the letter down and sighed. I starred at the wall then read the letter over again. What could have been so secretive that he had to hide it and what was it he was doing that caused him to disappear. I picked up the box and tore the tape off of it. It was rather light for the size of the box. I opened it up and in it was a container that seemed to have some kind of counter on it. The numbers were counting down still. I starred at it. And I then noticed another note tucked in the corner. I opened that first. But all it said was plain and simple. "_See you soon"_ This wasn't comforting. I looked at the counter. It had 6 hours and 27 minutes left. something told me it was almost time for me to fins out why my brother disappeared.

I took the container and went up to my room fast. After I shut the door to my brother's room of course. I ran to my room and shut the door. I then went to my computer and looked threw documents that was done in the years before my brother vanished. Something didn't fit together all of a sudden. My brother didn't just disappear but so did his Pokemon. At first I thought he freed them. But they had all grown too attached to him to ever leave him. Something was going on. I looked threw the documents and found something. In an old photo my brother was holding a glowing statue. It was small and it looked like it fit on a necklace. It also looked like a emblem of some kind.

I then looked threw the web in case there was a symbol like that any where in the world. But I didn't find any suck luck with any thing. It seemed like it was just a random Symbol. I sat on my bed and placed the dark crystal down on the table next to my bed. Something just didn't make sense. What was that Emblem and was it what was in the container. It didn't really make any sense yet as to why my brother disappeared. But I began to think. Why am I all of a sudden digging up this again. When my brother first disappeared I had spent days, week, Months even looking for clues over the internet with his any friends about were my brother could be.

I had no idea why I was suddenly digging up the past again but I knew that with this note and what ever was in this box I was going to have the answers that I was looking for. I got up and walked out of my room. I just didn't want to look at the container any more or that crystal fragment. I walked down stair and went into the cabinet. I had hidden the two poke balls back there and now I think it was time I asked them. I mean. I have only known these little guys for about 5 or so days. But I knew enough that I wanted to protect them and that I wanted them to stay in my life. I walked into the front and sat down. Tails was lying down by fire place. Pikachu and Charmander were playing with each other.

"Hey can you two come here for a minute." I said. They stopped and came my way. As soon as I brought out the balls Charmander went right behind Pikachu. "Just listen before you freak out." I said. "I want this to be your choice. But I don't think I want to see you guys alone. I don't want you in danger. I want you guys in my life. I know we only met a few days ago but they have been with out a doubt the best days I have had in a long time. So I want to know do you guys want to stay with me. It is up to you." I said placing the poke balls one the ground. They looked at each other and talked with each other for a while. I didn't know what they were saying but I was waiting for there response.

Then Pikachu went up to one of the balls and touched it Charmander was right after it. Then they were both sucked in the balls in a flash of red light. They shook for a while. Then I heard the Ping. I picked up the balls and let them out. "PIKACHU!" "CHAR! CHAR!" they both said. They both came up and hugged my legs. I laughed and picked them up. "Thank you guys. This means a lot to me." I said. I sat them on the couch and went into the kitchen and made dinner for the day. It wasn't every day that I made friends that would last for ever. And since I just did I wanted to celebrate. But of course we made it quick. Because soon after all that night came by and we had to go to sleep again. Of course thats when the last dream and the longest one ever happened.

**Author: Well here it is chapter 6. A you should all be glad to know that mother ninetails next chapter is coming. My sister finally sent me the next on. It is really good to. But I hope you like this story. Please leave a review or comment it helps me get better.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_I fall asleep and then all of a sudden I see myself in a white plan. Every where I look all i see is white. I tried moving but no matter how fast I tried running or walking I was going no where fast. I looked down and saw that there was no floor under my feet either. I couldn't see any solid surface what so ever underneath my feat. Which to me at this point was not a real good feeling. I mean I have had dreams were I was weightless before yeah but this was on an entirely new level of hell that I was experiencing at this point. I was freaking out so bad I could even feel myself shake in my sleep which was no easy feat let me tell you now. I could fell the literal fear grip me and keep me pinned in place at what ever it was that I was in._

_I Look around still trying to get a hold on the reason why am I hear. "So your the reason that they haven't come yet." a voice said. I looked around trying to find out were it came from. "Look I have no clue who you are" I said. "Funny I know all about you from your brother. I am surprised you don't know about me." It said. This caught my attention. "Look pal if you know what happened to my brother then spill it." I said. "Ah that is for you to find out and soon. For the time is close and you are about to have a journey that you have never expected to have." The voice said. "What do you mean by that. Who are you and what do you want from me?" I said. I kept looking around that white plane trying to find the source of the noise._

_"My place is just to warn you not to tell you what is to come. I leave it to your knew friends to explain it when the time comes." The voice said. I looked every where I could. I could feel a slight tingle down my spin. I didn't like what I was feeling. "I do hope that when the time comes you enjoy the life you have been given." the voice said. I then feel myself start changing shape. Now this wouldn't have been the first dream this has happened in. I had several dreams where I was a Charizard, A Treeko and puchyena. All of these were weird dreams. But this time was a different and new one from all of them. I changed into a Zorua this time. I looked at my small little stubby legs. This was one of the most weirdest dreams that I had ever had. I then felt my self start to wake up._

I woke up looking around making sure I was in my room. I was still my self and Tails was on tope of my bed sound asleep. "Man that was the most weirdest dreams I have ever had in a long time." I said. I got up and went into my bath room. I had never had a more confusing dream then that. It didn't make any sense to me. But then again nothing did. First I make new friend with two pokemon. Then I open up my brother's box. I then finally capture Pikachu and Charmander. Then I get this weird dream. It seems ever since I rescued them I have had one thing after another. It seemed to all go even worse when I found that counter thing in the box in my brothers room. It seemed to be tied into this some how and some way.

I then went to my computer stand and saw that the counter box was open. I remembered that the counter had said that it had about 6 hours left on it until it opened. And I guess after 12 hours of sleep it opened when I didn't even know it would. I walked up to it and looked inside. I then found out why it was in the shape it was in. Inside it was an oddly shaped badge. I couldn't really explain it but it was. I picked it up and went to my stand by my desk. I picked up the crystal and looked for were it could fit. I found in the center what looked like a piece that would fit. I placed the crystal inside it and it suddenly let out a huge glow. I dropped it on my bed and watched it. As the glow continued I noticed that there was a voice. "DO YOU ACCEPT THIS RESPONSIBILITY BESTOWED TO YOU" I jumped a little.

I looked at the badge and picked it up. "YOU HAVE CHOSEN TO ACCEPT. GOOD LUCK" The voice died and the glow left. I looked around the room for an explanation. My mind was racing from that second of shock. I looked at Tails and the others and to my surprise they were still sound asleep. Which was some what of a relief to me. Mainly because I didn't want to wake them up yet. I got up carefully and walked down stairs. As soon as I got down there something felt off. I looked around the house and nothing was wrong. I walked out side and took in some fresh air. It had been a while since I walked down my old woods trail. I think since I rescued Charmander and Pikachu.

I smiled and walked down the path again. I was happy to do so. It would help me clear my head from what just transpired. I took the badge out my pocket. I looked it over as I walked. It had a clip or something on the back to let it hold on to something. I don't know why but I took it and slipped it onto my shirt pocket. And to be honest I shouldn't have done that. Because as soon as I did the forest sounds became extremely quite. That happened sometimes but not suddenly. This silence made me feel uneasy and off. Something I don't like feeling ever. I walked on thinking nothing was going to happen. And after a while it seemed like it was going to be a normal walk this time. Of course on the way back is when my surprise hit.

As soon as I had turned around and made it half way home I felt like something was following me. I didn't like the feeling of being followed. I turned sudden;y looking for what was causing me the uneasy feeling. I looked around and I couldn't see any thing. What ever gave me that uneasy feeling either wasn't there or was just hiding. I was turning when it happened. Out of nowhere something jumped out at me and I felt a pain in my arm. "AGH" I yelled. I looked down and nothing was there. But there was a bite mark visible. "Dang man that hurts." I said. And it did to be honest. I had no idea what tried to take a bite out of me but I wanted at the time to get home and clear the wound.

I ran the rest of the way back home. By the time I made it the sun was high and it was already about 11:35. I walked inside holding my arm and ran to the sink. I ran water over my arm and found the first aid kit and got the bandaging and wrapped my arm in it around the bite mark. I finished and sat on the couch and relaxed. It throbbed still but it was less then it was before. I closed my eyes for a moment to get some rest from the walk. For some reason every time I closed my eyes an image of a Pokemon kept appearing in my mind. I heard moving and when I opened my eyes to look Tails was in front of me smiling. "Morning girl." I said.

She barked happily and rubbed her head against my leg. I laughed. Then I heard her stomach growl. "Ha looks like some one is hungry. Ok girl i'll get your food." I said. I got up and poured her a bowl of poke food for her to eat. I don't know why she eats this stuff but hey if a pokemon likes it who am I to judge her. I sat down as she ate and sighed. I didn't know that Pikachu was hiding at the time. So when it jumped on back and screamed. "PIKACHU!" I just about jumped to the ceiling. "Wow you know how to surprise a guy eh Pikachu." I said. It nodded smiling. "Did you sleep well with your friend." I said. "Chu." Pikachu said. I nodded and took it as a yes.

I patted it on the head and looked at the tv and turned it on. And to my surprise the school came on. It was rare to see my school on the Tv. It usually only came on when there was a famous trainer at the school. And as far as I know there was no one coming over for the quarter. I listened. "Not to long ago one of the of the top 4 contenders from the latest tournament showed up at this school. Elliot Simmons was seen walking threw the campus. We caught up with him and he had this to say." *Flash's to the interview* "I just came buy to see any up an coming trainers and to keep a promise to a friend. I came here looking for a kid named Evan. His last name escapes me but I know he wears a necklace that his brother gave him since his disappearance."

I froze. I didn't know how some guy as famous as that knew my brother. I had a feeling it was a lie. My brother never knew any body named Elliot or whatever his name was. If he did he would have shown me before he vanished when I was little. There was something really wrong here. And it had started with me opening the box. I don't know why but something was telling me that trouble i never even wanted was coming and I wasn't going to like it. I gathered my things and got ready for class. I didn't care even if it was a famous guy. I wasn't going to be stopped for any thing. Not even if it was for a battle. But little did I know that I wasn't even going to make it to my class.

**Author :Sorry about not posting for a while. But between school almost letting out and my drivers ed courses I have been having a lot of stress. I do plan on taking these stories to the finish but it will take time. Maybe even a year. But I thank you for being patient.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It didn't take long for my mind to start and try to log in every thing that had happened since rescuing the pokemon. My life seemed to change for the better and i have two no three of the best friend a kid could ever have in this world. But now problems occured and many variables are in play. I have people claiming to know my missing brother and want to challange me all of a sudden. I can't do any of that. I am no trainer. I go to school so i can find a job in this world that might suit me rather well. But after what has been going threw my head I think being a normal person is now off the table.

The person what ever his name was that said he know my brother. I know it wass a lie right off the bat. No one who knew my brother ever made contact with me after his disapperance. They would only try to get me to be a trainer when it wasn't what i wanted. But it seems I am heading down that road reguardless of what I do and no matter what the out come may be. Course I failed to pay attention after a while after thinking all of this and I ran right into a person. "Watch it kid" The guy said. "Sorry wasn't looking" I said. I was about to leave when they stopped me. "Your that kid Evan aren't you." I sighed. "Yes" I said. "Good that makes this easy. Just hand over the pokemon you have and we wont have any trouble." The guy said. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Look pal I dont know who you are or who you work for but if you think im handing over my friends your dead wrong." I said. I started to walk but then a beedrill appeared in front of me. And when I got a good look it had a scroch mark on its side. "you have 2 pokemon that i have been chasing for a long time. I would have had them if my beedrill wasn't attacked. By what I have no clue. But you have them and I want them so give them here and we will be on our way." The guy said. I sighed. "You can't have them. and I wont let you take them ether." I said. I grabbed Tail's ball and tossed it and she came out. "I dont like battleing but I will fight you if you dont get out of my way right now." I said. The guy just laughed.

"Listen kid I have far more experiance in my entire hand then your little Ninetails has in its entire life. I am walking away with those pokemon so just hang them over." The guy said. "NINETAIL"S FLAMETHROWER!" I yelled. And in a minute the ground at the guys feet was sinjed. "So you wanna play this game ok but your gona lose. BEEDRILL USE PIN MISSLE!" The guy said. Tails jumped out the way and used a tackle attack on it which made it back up a bit. "NOW USE QUICK ATTACK!" I yelled and Tails started going at it fast hitting Beedrill from many angles. Put it didn't last. "POISON JAB!" The guy yelled. It landed a direct hit. I noticed the effects right away. Tails was hurt and I coud see her fighting back pain. But one good thing about Tails was she was stubborn.

Even thou Tails was cleary hurt she still got up and back into battle ready stance. I looked at this guy and I suddenly got this anger built up inside me that I never felt before. Im ususally a calm person who never really cares about what others do. I tried to calm down. "you gave up or are you just stalling because i want to get this over with." The guy said. I just starred and touched the ball the Charmander was in. Was i really concidering this. No i wasn't going to let him have them. *NINETAILS IRONTAIL!" I yelled. It shocked the man. But to be honest it wasn't that impressive. I mean yeah the first time i saw her use it I was inpressed. She learned a move Ninetails originally never learn.

After a few minutes of silence the guy looked at his unconsious Beedrill. "Now you lost this also means you now can leave. Your not getting my best friends." I said. I returned Tails and walked past the shocked man. He seemed to just be starring at his pokemon like how int the world could he lose a fight to a kid who doesn't even want to be a trainer. But he did lose and now he needs to leave me alone. I was almost in the forest when he ran to me. "Stop right there. You cheated me so hand over the pokemon." He said. Now I was mad. Now im not to musculer or to strong but what i did next even surpriswd me. I grapped him by the collar. "You even try and touch them or threaten me again your gonna get it." I left him off the ground. "Turn around and walk away and we wont have trouble." I said.

I let him go and watched him run off leaving me alone. Now to be honest as soon as this ended I felt that feeling leave my system. I turned and started walking in the direction of my school. But as I said I never made it. Before i could take any other steps forward Charmander and Pikachu came out the balls they were kept in. "what are you guys doing out you remember what the principle said." I said getting worried. They had this look on there faces like something was about to happen. Charmander came up and hugged my leg and I looked to see he was crying. "Whats wrong little guy." I said. I bent down to hug it back. "its ok nothings wrong you guys are safe." I said. of course before i could say any thing else they both turned and ran into the forest.

I stood there for a moment before I let it sink in on what just happened. "Hey wait were are you guys." I said. I ran after them not thinking clearly. I should have known then that something was happening. There was a reason those two just decided to leave. Something was wrong and I wanted to know what it was. And the only way I could figure that was by following them. Now th forest in my area is big so believe me when i say that it didn't take long for me to lose them. I started worrying more and after a while I gave up. I sat on a rock and just started tearing up. I spent a good month almost with those two and they just decided that they wanted to leave. But I could see it that they didn't want to.

They were crying as they left the same as I was now. I was alone but not truley. I still had Tails with me that was one good thing about the situation I was in. I grabbed her ball and held it tight. She was the only firned I had left. I sighed and got up. I turned and walked home. I just didn't have it in me to even go to school after that. Two of the only Pokemon in the world that would come near me just ran from me. But in all honest im not really surprised that they left me behind like that. I knew it was to good to be true to hope for a pokemon let alone two to be my friends. But then again as they left they were crying. I could see it. They didn't want to leave they had to for some reason.

I laid in bed and sighed. Things seemed to be going just as I fear and there was nothing that I could really do about it. I was so tired then. I didn't know why but I was. I guess the shock from lossing those two had taken more out of me then I had originally thought. I laid there in the darkness with my thoughts looking at Tails on my bed. She was the only friend I had left in the world. I patted her head and smiled. "At least I still have you" I said to her. And it was true I still had tails. She was the only pokemon left that loved to be around me. And it made me happy to know she cared. I mean I had know her since I was just a child. I felt my eyes get heavy and I began to fall asleep. It was then that the dreams came again and when I thought they were done.

"_why did we have to do that to him." Pikachu said. "Because he's human you know very well staying till the day will just hurt him anyway. I didn't want to leave him either" Charmander said. "The look on his face just hurts me thou. I really wish he could come that way he wouldn't be alone." Pikachu said. "I know you do but he can't only Pokemon can live there. Humans are just a story from long times back." Charmander said. "I know but in this time and place they exist. And before no one was helping us when we came here but he was different. He came to our defense when those Beedrill attacked us." Pikachu said. "Ok I get it. When we get back home ill talk to our parents if we can go make a wish ok" Charmander said._"

After that I woke up looking around my room only to see Tails who was still asleep. I got up and walked down stairs and started making my breakfast. I wasn't going to school today because of how I was feeling and of what happened yesterday. I just couldn't bring myself to face any one at this moment. I made my breakfast and was about ti sit when the door bell rang. I walked up and opened it to see the post man. "Letter for ya Evans" He said. I took it and nodded I sat down and opened the letter and gasped in shock. It was from my brother that was missing. I was looking at this letter over many times just to make sure I wasn't seeing things or imagining the words on this paper.

***Hey Evan I know its been a while and you probably have tons of questions for me that you want answered. But it will have to wait. I can't tell you how hard and how long this took me to write. I hadn't seen you or mom and dad in years. and when I see you again you'll see why. I can't tell you how surprised I was when my two best friends said they had met you it was great knowing you finally were starting to get used to pokemon in your life. I know it must have hurt when they left you but well they spent there time limit there. They were only given a small amount of time. But im happy that they meet you in that time. See you soon little bro.***

Getting this made me smile. My brother was still alive and I was going to see him again one day. But what he said in this letter did puzzle me some. He said I met two of his best friends and if I did they never left me. The only two things that left me were that Charmander and Pikachu that I had grown so close to after saving them from the Beedrill attack. I looked at the small scar on my arm. I never let those to know it but during that I had gotten hit by one of the spear like hands of the Beedrill. It was a heck of a job keeping it a secret from them. I mean they flipped out when I didn't come home on time. Or they did before they left me alone in my own home anyway.

I grabbed my bag and walked out side. I was going to head into town so I could look around for a bit. I needed the distraction. I left Tails out because it wasn't Fair keeping her in that ball. Besides I wanted her walking next to me incase I get into another battle. Which I didn't plan to. I mean I've been in two or maybe more battles since I got those two and to be honest they were a little fun. I had a rush from it. But it still wasn't enough to make me want to be a trainer. I let out a small laugh at the thought of even being a trainer. I mean yeah they got to travel see the world but I would rather like to settle in one place rather then travel just to fight Pokemon.

I kept walking for a while till i bumped into some one by accident. "Hey watch it brat." A voice said. I got up. "very sorry wasn't paying attention." I said. I was about to move when a hand grabbed me and yanked me back. "Sorry isn't going to cut it kid you gotta pay for the damage you caused." The guy said. It was the that Tails bit his leg causing him to let me go she then let his leg go got in front of me and growled. "Look at that. Grass look this kids got a Ninetails." The man said. He looks at me and I could tell he saw the ball on my belt. "Hand that pokemon over kid its rare to see one in captivity." The guy said. "Fat chance your not getting her"I said. "I wasn't asking kid I'm telling hand it over." The guy said.

"No Tails Flamethrower." I said. And after she did it we both turned and ran in a mad sprint into the woods. I wasn't about to let some crooks get my only friend left. I kept looking back to make sure we weren't being followed. I just couldn't believe how bad my lick has been getting. I couldn't live with my self if something had happened to Tails. She was the bestest friend I have ever had along with the other two where ever they may be. I couldn't lose her. I looked at her as we both ran. She originally started out as my mothers Vulpix but after a while of being a trainer pokemon she became the family pet then became my first Pokemon. I smiled thinking of what Tails has done in her life.

After a while of running we stopped and took a rest. I laid my back against a tree and Tails laid on my lap. I started stroking her back. "Don't you worry girl. I wont let any one lay a hand on you. I wont lose you to. Your all I have left in this world." I said. I mean it was true. My parents are always working and my brothers gone. I reached in my bag and pulled out a treat for Tails. She took it and started chewing it slowly. I smiled watching this. "Seems that things are going to be hard getting back home. No doubt those creeps are searching the town for us." I said. And I was probably right. People like that dont give up to easily at going after what they want. It was going to be very hard getting home.

But I didn't care. All I cared about was the fact that my friend was safe and she was getting her energy back. I got up and dusted my elf off and looked at her. "Well I guess we better be getting home girl. We need to get inside before it gets late." I said. And truth be told I didn't mind staying outside at night its just I am not really prepared for a late night camp out right now. We started walking towards my house and the sun was already on the horizone line. It was setting for the night. I couldn't believe we had been out this long. I mean yes it was only this morning that i woke up to an empty house then i wait inside a bit then go to town. I probably even ran further then i eventually thought.

And I was right in that thought. It probably wasn't till 2 in the morning that we got home. But when we did get to my house there was something in the front of it which puzzled me. I hadn't ordered any thing and I know my parents never send me any thing from there trips. I went up to the box and the writing was hard to make out but it was there. I took it in reading the letter. "To Evans. Sorry it took a while to get to you but the symbol and the badge is in there but the team name wont be decided till you show up. Your siblings were quite sure they wanted to wait till then." I paused. Siblings. I only had one sibling and he was missing. Something was going on and I had a strange feeling I was in the center of it. And that was a feeling I truly didn't like.

**Author "Sorry this took a while writing 3'000 words for a chapter is hard. Especially if you get writers block a lot."**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Something was going on and I really didn't like it. I mean who would send me a box with a symbol and what ever else it was. And who are my other siblings. I only had one sibling and he has been missing for a long time now. I looked it over carefully not wanting to open it. I set in down and looked at my night stand. Right there was the only picture I had ever taken with them. They were both wearing wearing my brothers necklace in front of me. I thought it funny that it barley fit either. I had to Photoshop it to do this to. I had to take to separate pictures and put them in it with me. It was so cute but looking at this just reminded me of the pain I was feeling with the loneliness. I looked down at Tails at the foot of my bed and stroked her back.

I got up and started cleaning my home seeing as it was almost time for a friend to stop by. Once every month my uncle stops by to check on us and if my parents are gone we hang out for bit. It was one of the very few comforts I had left in this world. Of course little to my surprise after cleaning my whole house that day my uncle never showed up. I got a call from him later that night explaining that he had a trip to take to another region. surprise surprise!. I sat on the couch watching as the time slowly ticked by making me slightly aggravated. It had been a long week for me and to make it worse the only comfort I was going to have wasn't even going to be able to show up. Perfect just fantastic.

I got up and walked outside. I had to go back to school soon an I didn't want to go sad. So for the I don't know how many times know I walked down the old forest path that I found the Charmander and Pikachu on. I found the spot that I had found them that day so may days ago before. I hated not being able to see them. It hurt. They were the only ones I meet in my life that I actually were able to be near. I was sad every time I came here. I looked at the bush were I grabbed the stick a long time ago. This time instead of a stick there was a paper with writing on it. I didn't understand how it could be here. I picked it up and decided to read it and the scary part was that it was adressed to me and three paragraphs long.

_Dear Evan. When we first saw you that day a long time ago we were generally afraid of what you would do. We weren't familier it the way humans treated pokemon especially wild ones. It didn't take long for us to understand that wild ones would be fought and they would attempt to capture us. Me and Flair have been fighting for days. But when you showed up we were literally exhausted and were afraid we would be caught. Then we saw you fight off the Bee-drill with a stick or what ever it was and you saved us. We did pass out but we never expected to wake up in your home safe from the outside world. I know we were afraid of you at first and you probably thought it was normal but after a while we warmed up to you._

_Me and Flair grew attached to you Evan. We wanted to tell you so many times that you ment a lot to us and that we wished you could understand us. But we had only a small time left. We were only given a small window in your time and your world. It was worth it spending the time we had left with you Evan. After the small two weeks we both dreaded this day. I know you probably are hurt by the fact that we ran into the woods an vanished. Maker knows you probably went frantic trying to find us and we are deeply sorry for it. The night before we left we wished desperately that we could stay with you or maybe you with us but it sadly wasn't answered._

_I know you probably asking is this the two pokemon I saved. Yes we are. Flair and I are forever in your debt. I mean were sisters after all. She more mature then me. You probably thought one of us was a girl and the other was a boy but were both girls I assure you. It took a lot just to write this letter for you and we really wanted you to tell you in person but it just couldn't happen. But we also wanted you to know that we will try and come back for you one day Evan. Your like a brother we never had but your our friend. WE hope your not to mad at us for what we did and why we did it. Please live the best you can and remember were always together. From Jolt._

I was literally speechless. They put this to were I would find it and once more they understood me and thought I was there best friend. I felt like my heart was going to snap. I ran back home with tears in my eyes for some reason. Course before I could get home it started raining and lighting strikes came down hard. I lost my way in the woods trying to find my way out. I forgot to follow my path threw the blind panic and sadness I was feeling in my heart. Which was not like me at all. I usually find my way home with a calm and collected head. I struggled fast as the rain came down hard. I lost my footing and as the thunder roared and lighting came I remember a mud puddle and then I couldn't remember anything at all.

I do however remember the dream that I had at that point. I saw 4 pokemon 3 of which I recognized and the 3rd i did recognize giggled. "So this is the person who made such a huge impact on you two." Mew said. "Yes thats Evan but he looks so heart broken." A Pikachu said. "Why do you think. We left him. We just up and jumped out his arms an left him." A Charmander said. "So he's the one then?" The star headed pokemon said. "Yes thats Evan." The Pikachu said. "Very well but you to have to go back to him for the wish to be granted this is the last I will grant before I must sleep again." It said. I knew right away who it was speaking.

But I was to stunned to speak. Mew flew up in front of me. "I'm so happy were going to be bringing you to our world. I hope you have fun but you need to think of what you want to be first." Mew said with a giggle. But before any thing else could be said there was a snap and I was wide awake. But all I saw for a few seconds was darkness. I started wiping my face realizing I fell in the mud and was covered. It was disgusting. I got up and wiped my self off the best I could and looked up only to see my house roof top. I moaned and walked forward for a bit. I came up to my house only to see that there were people around it for what reason I have no idea.

I looked myself over and saw that I was able to get all the mud off it just stained my cloths. I walked up to my front lawn and looked at the police at my front door. I was confused. I walked up to the front door and spoke up. "Can I ask why you are at the front door of my house." I asked. Officer jenny looked at me. "I take it your Mr. Evans then?" I sighed. "What do the police want of me? And before you asked about my appearance I was caught in the storm last night." I said. "Well then you haven't seen the news then. You see your parents were on a plane flying home during last nights storm. Um I really don't know how to say this but your parents plane went down. I'm sorry" Officer Jenny said.

Reality hit me like a punch to the face. I now realized that my parents were gone and that my uncle where ever he is is the last of my family. I looked at officer jenny and sighed. "Can I go inside and shower please." I said. She nodded and I walked inside and showered taking it in. I don't know why but I never cried over my mom and dads death. Maybe because they were never mom and dad to begin with. They were always with people or out on there trips so I never really had a family to begin with. I was always alone. It was only when those two came in my life that I had people or rather pokemon to count as family even thou I was alone.

I Finished my shower an went into the front were the police were waiting and guess who the bully from school. "Um Mr. Evans we are sorry about your parents but we also have a matter to resolve. This young man claimed you also have taken Pokemon that belonged to him." Officer Jenny said. I laughed. "Officer Jenny I resolved this same situation at my school and even then he didn't get what he wanted. I own them. I stopped him from catching them because they were mine I just didn't catch them back them. He wants them bad enough to involve the police with out giving them the full story. You can even ask the Principal." I said.

I got up and looked at the kid between the officers. "Please leave my home I have no patience for a matter that has already been resolved and I don't want to deal with any of these problem." I said. They got up nodding. And as they walked out I saw Officer Jenny look at me. "I'm very sorry about your parents Mr. Evans." She said and walked out. I shut the door and went up to my room. I laid on the bed and Tails jumped up there with me. She could see I was fighting emotions and nuzzled me. I patted her head. "Your probably the only friend I have left Tails." I said. I hugged her and felt tears come down my face. The fact that I was crying over pokemon was a little nuts but understood.

Of course what happened next I can not explain. I heard a familier sound that made both me and Tails look up "Pikachu!" We looked to my open door to see two small pokemon standing in my door way. I just got angry all of a sudden. "YOU THINK COMING BACK WILL MAKE UP FR WHAT YOU DID!" I yelled. They seemed shocked. "YOU BOTH I CARED FOR AND YOU LEFT WITH OUT A WORD TO ME." I continued. They looked as if they were about to cry. "YOU DONT REALIZE WHAT I WENT THREW! I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU FOR 2 DAYS AND YOU WERE NO WERE. AND YOU THINK THAT NOTE YOU LEFT EXPALINED IT NOT EVEN CLOSE" I finished.

I couldn't really scream at them to hard seeing as how I wasn't the type to stay angry. I looked to see them both in tears and I sighed. "Look Im sorry but you have to realize how hurt I was. I have lost every thing since you two left. Your all I have left in my life." I said. They run up and hugged my legs. I picked them up hugging them back. "You two are the closest friends I have I promise I wont be screaming at you ever again." I said. They nodded and seemed to cheer up at the fact that they were not in trouble. I put them in the beds that they had and I went to mine. It may still be day but I was pretty tired after last night. I mean I fell in the woods.

I went to the bed and covered up and let my eyes close letting my sleep take me. And once again a dream hit me. One that I didn't really understand. I was sitting or rather laying in some kind of bed. I sat up looking around trying to get a better understanding of were I was at. I didn't understand were I was at nor was I capable of understanding. I looked around only to hear some one speak. "He's up Jolt he's up." A voice said. I turn to see a Charmander next to me almost making me jump from my skin. "Calm down Evan its us please don't panic" A pikachu said. I backed up into something soft and furry and I look up to see a Ninetails. "He is trying to understand give him time." Next thing I knew I was sitting up wide awake.

I looked at my door to see all 3 of the Pokemon talking. But heres the funning thing it wasn't the regular Pikachu and Charmander I was hearing I swore that they were speaking. "Look he was so nice to us and we can't just leave him or you here please we want you to come Tails. His changes are already happening we just came to tell him and to get him." A voice said. "I don't know. I've known that boy since he was a pup. I don't think its safe. Besides I don't know if I cursed him those many years ago for all I know if he goes the curse could take effect or he would go insane." A voice coming from my ninetails said. I thought I was going nuts. "Well please I mean you'll be there to look after him." Another voice said.

After that I started walking down stairs with a look of complete surprise and shock. "M-Morning guys." I said. They looked at me and I held my breath. But all I heard was "PIKA PIKA!" and the Pikachu jumps into my arms. I sighed calming down maybe it was just my mind playing tricks on me. I patted Pikachu's head and went into the Kitchen. Before I could do any thing there was a knock on my door. I went to it and opened it to see a man in a suit. "You must be Evan right." The man said. I nodded. "Good um this may be a bad time but my name is Harold and I've come to eh collect on a deal your parents and I made." The man said.

I looked at him confused. I then noticed the girl behind him. "Oh my manners. This is my daughter Aurora and she's part the reason i'm here. You see your parents were fine noble people. And we came to an agreement were there son being you married my daughter. So seeing as your the last of your family I was coming to bring you home with us but ill let you get to know one another first." He said. I just went into my house with the girl following me. "You seemed to be proper thou well have to get you trained in proper manners and speech." The girl said. I went into my living room and picked up Pikachu. Then she flipped out.

"Oh lord no no no this wont do will have to get rid of these pokemon right away. These creatures will have no place in our home." She said. I looked at her and got up. "Get out of my house and tell you dad i'm not keeping a deal my parents made. "What how dare you refuse me do you know who our speaking to." She said. I nodded. "Sorry but I am not marrying you please leave." I said. She huffed and left with no fuss or fight. And I was happy for that. But I looked at my Pokemon and sighed. "I'm packing and we are leaving this place." I said. I walked to my room and grabbed the box and the necklace and every thing I received since getting those two.

I packed my things and then went into the kitchen and grabbed some food for me and the Pokemon and then went to my parents room. I grabbed what money I could and went into the front room. I looked at every one. "Guys I wont put you in the balls but I want you all to know that no matter where we go no matter where we end up we are always going to be family." I said. We hugged and I walked out my door only to see the man with his car. "Aah good you saved me the trouble of going in there. Now please release the vile vermin and do get in the car like a good boy." The man said. I brought my fist back and slammed it in his face. "Not in your life." I took off into the woods so I wouldn't be taken from my friends

I cared for them to much to let some stuck up rich snob take me away from them and I didn't care about any deal. As far as I am concerned my family was the Pokemon beside me. And as long a I had them with me I felt completely safe.


	10. Anouncment

Im going to put this story on pause until i finish the others. Mainly because 3000 words are hard for me to do an i am out of ideas for this story.


End file.
